


Nightmare. Jim

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Jim

Услышать даже тысячу раз не значит увидеть своими глазами. Прочитать все доступные документы, восстанавливая события в собственном воображении буквально до мелочей, не значит прожить самые роковые пятнадцать минут в чьей-то жизни.  
  
Но Джим открывает глаза — и тут же жмурится от ярких электрических искр. Он находится на мостике погибающего «Кельвина» и смотрит на то, как отчаянно отец пытается спасти эвакуирующиеся шаттлы, мечась около приборных панелей и с немыслимой скоростью стуча по голографическим клавишам пальцами.  
  
Джиму двенадцать, он только что угробил коллекционную машину своего дяди в каньоне и знает, что такое быть на волосок от смерти. Он лихорадочно ищет выход — если он здесь, вдвоём с отцом они точно справятся с управлением, сумеют выкроить спасительную минуту, чтобы Джордж Кирк успел добраться до эвакуационной капсулы и убраться с «Кельвина» до того, как корабль разобьётся о тушу ромуланской громадины, грозно зависшую напротив. Звездолёты Звёздного Флота огромны, но по сравнению с ромуланским судном «Кельвин» выглядит жалким муравьём. Однако муравьи больно кусаются.  
  
Вдруг сердце маленького Джима сжимается от ужаса, когда он смотрит в иллюминатор: за толстым стеклом, покрытым трещинами, медленно проплывает заиндевевший в вакууме от собственной крови кусок человеческого тела. Кости и плоть стёсаны наискосок, наверное, обломком секции корабля, так что осталась только голова и часть плеча. Джим может разглядеть желудочки сердца в разрезе — на биологии этого не рассказывали, об этом говорил его друг Боунз. Клок синей форменной рубашки — ворот и окровавленные лохмотья рукава, искривлённый в страшной предсмертной гримасе рот, затянутые ледяной плёнкой широко открытые глаза… Джим узнаёт погибшего мгновенно и едва не умирает от свалившегося на его плечи страшного горя. Если этого дорогого ему существа больше нет, то как ему теперь жить… Вдалеке Джим замечает изломанное тело Кристофера Пайка в адмиральском мундире, примёрзшее к куску обшивки, практически разрубившему его напополам. Кроваво-красный лёд, застывший в месте раны и в уголке рта Пайка почти добивают Джима.  
  
Отец хмурится от вида тел за стеклом и вызывает маму по интеркому. Последовавший за этим разговор Джим знает наизусть, до словечка, но всё равно дёргается, когда семейную беседу прерывает гулкий голос бортового компьютера:  
  
— Автопилот выведен из строя.  
  
Судьба вынесла ему смертельный приговор — Джордж сразу понимает это, как и маленький Джим. И недрогнувшей рукой новоиспечённый капитан Кирк снова направляет «Кельвин» на таран корабля ромуланцев.  
  
Джим забывает, что он не может ничего изменить, бросается к отцу и вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в форменную рубашку на его груди.  
  
— Папа, нет! Не делай этого, пожалуйста, слышишь?  
  
Но всё бесполезно — Джордж смотрит сквозь Джима, не видя его. Он видит лишь свою цель и слушает первые в жизни крики своего сына, искажённые хрипами неисправного интеркома. Это придаёт ему самоубийственной храбрости, и он ведёт «Кельвин» к неминуемой гибели, не видя и не слыша того, как рыдает от отчаяния, цепляясь за его руки, его повзрослевший и осиротевший при рождении сын…  
  
Взрыв всё равно происходит.  
  


***

  
  
Джим просыпается за пять минут до будильника и молча смотрит в потолок. Он не кричит после кошмаров о смерти отца уже много лет — слишком устал.  
  
И, когда Спок аккуратно трогает его за руку влажными пальцами — он распаренный и слегка осоловевший, только что из душа, — Джим едва находит в себе силы благодарно улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Ведь ничто во вселенной не изменит того, что произошло много лет тому назад. Даже любовь Спока к нему.


End file.
